


There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by coreythomas



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Being Silly, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreythomas/pseuds/coreythomas
Summary: Nick and Jeff both have feelings for one another but have no idea the other feels the same way. Meanwhile, everyone else at Dalton Academy knows they are head over heels in love with each other. A story of their ups and downs as a couple with a side order of Sebofsky.





	1. Like You Like You

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be added as they arise and don't worry, this story will quickly turn explicit. I will try to post every other day if not every day as I already have several chapters finished.

Jeff bounced happily towards his dorm room. With it finally being Friday, he couldn't help but be extremely excited for the upcoming weekend and the nice break it provided from classes. Maybe Nicky would be up for a movie marathon.  


Jeff smiled at the thought.

It was no secret that Jeff had a crush on his best friend and roommate, well, no secret to anyone except said boy.

Jeff sighed.

There was no way he could ever tell Nick that he liked him as more than a friend. Just because Nick was bisexual didn't mean that he would have any sort of feelings for Jeff that weren't completely platonic. Plus they were such great friends that even the thought that that could somehow be ruined made him bite his tongue whenever he was around him. As soon as the thought came to his mind he realized that he was at his door.

Pulling out his key he unlocked his door and walked into his dorm room that he shared with Nick. And he was greeted with a very shirtless Nick walking out of the bathroom. He was clad in a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a towel around his neck. His hair had water beading at the ends and then slowly dripping down onto his chest. Jeff couldn't help but follow the water as it tantalizingly slid down Nick's body and disappeared into the waistband of his sweatpants. Jeff couldn't help but wish that he could follow the water drop's wet path with his fingers.

Or better yet his tongue.

Jeff could feel the back of his neck heating up and the blush slowly creeping up his chest to his neck and up to his cheeks. His bag slipped off his shoulder and hit the floor with a thump making Nick raise his warm green eyes to meet Jeff's blown out hazel ones.

"I-uh-you…" and with that Jeff turned on his heel and walked right back out the door, missing the way that Nick's eyes lit up and a smile broke across his lips.

O.O.O

Nick and Jeff became best friends the second they met in freshman year as roommates. They bonded quickly over Harry Potter and Marvel superheroes and started having movie marathons and monthly trips to the comic book store. Nick had easily become infatuated with the bubbly blonde during sophomore year when it came to light that Jeff was gay and Nick couldn't help but start to notice things about him that he never noticed before. But, not wanting to ruin their friendship, he had kept his feelings about Jeff to himself.

But now that he was a junior and his feelings weren't dissipating. If anything they were becoming much stronger and he could no longer hide behind the notion that his feelings would ruin their friendship. He had long since realized that he needed to be honest with Jeff and tell him how he feels. But that plan had died as quickly as it had come because it was at that moment Jeff and walked into the room smiling that blindingly bright smile and Nick could do nothing but smile back and keep his thoughts to himself.

So he came up with a new plan.

He wouldn't call it seducing Jeff per se but he was definitely trying to get Jeff to notice him…by using his body…in an objectifying manner.

Okay so maybe he was trying to seduce him in a way, but he just wanted to see if Jeff felt the same way. And judging by the way Jeff's eyes raked up and down his naked torso and that blush that had stained his cheeks he would have to that yes. Jeff definitely has some feelings towards him as well.

With that thought, he walked to the closet and grabbed a gray v-neck t-shirt and then made his way to his bed and grabbed his cellphone.

**Thad, you were right. He took one look at me and fled. –Nick**

_Ummm, hate to say this Nicky boy but that means it went bad. –Thad_

**NO! I mean he looked like he liked what he saw, but my extreme attractiveness was just too much to handle so he left :)-Nick**

_I suppose that could be a good thing then. Do you have any idea where he got off to? –Thad_

**I'm going to either assume Wes's room or Seb's room. –Nick**

**Most likely Seb's. –Nick**

_Well, are you going to talk to him about what you are feeling towards him now that you know he has some kind of feelings for you? –Thad_

***Sigh* I don't know. Maybe. I probably should. –Nick**

_No, you think? –Thad_

**I get it, I get it. Talk to Jeff ASAP. –Nick**

_Finally, some sense is finally starting to come to that thick head of yours. –Thad_

**Shut** **up, Thad. –Nick**

_LOVE YOU TOO! –Thad_

Nick just shook his head at Thad's antics.

Even though he seemed to be the big, bad Warbler council member, Nick knew Thad was just as crazy and wild as the rest of them. He flung himself face down on his bed and groaned into his pillow. He knew that Thad was right; this whole thing had been just an experiment to see if Jeff felt anything towards Nick. And now he knew that he felt at least lust towards him, which is better than nothing. Now he had to talk to Jeff and let his feelings come to light.

He knew that Thad was right; this whole thing had been just an experiment to see if Jeff felt anything towards Nick. And now he knew that he felt at least lust towards him, which is better than nothing. Now he had to talk to Jeff and let his feelings come to light.

Then would come the part he was dreading...telling Jeff how he felt.

Not because he was scared anymore but because he was terrible with words and he had no idea what he was going to say to him.

But he knew where to start.

**Jeffy, could you come back to the room? I have something I really need to tell you. –Nicky xx**

O.O.O

**Jeffy, could you come back to the room? I have something I really need to tell you. –Nicky xx**

"Oh no, Seb I don't know what to do." Jeff showed Sebastian Nick's text. Right after Jeff left his and Nick's shared dorm room he immediately made his way to Sebastian's room. Next to Nick Sebastian was Jeff's closest friend. They didn't quite have the same relationship Nick and Jeff did but they were quite close.

And they didn't have the attraction Nick and Jeff had for each other.

Jeff ran into Sebastian's room without knocking and quickly told him about what happened to which Sebastian laughed and told him that he should have just marched up to him and kissed him. To which, Jeff looked scandalized and babbled with a red face for a good minute or so.

"Jeff it's obvious what you should do." Jeff tilted his head to the side in confusion. It was obvious to him that the only sensible thing to do was dig a hole and throw himself into it out of complete and utter embarrassment. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Go and talk to him you idiot. Nothing good can come out of hiding in my room all night. Plus I have a friend coming around soon." The way Seb lowered his eyes and brushed invisible lint off his slacks pretty much gave away that this "friend" was somebody special. His blush didn't help matters either.

"Oh really? Who is this mysterious friend?" Jeff grinned and elbowed Sebastian.

"He's just a friend that's transferring here on Monday and he needs the weekend to get settled in and he needs somebody to show him around." Sebastian shrugged like it was no big deal, but that blush still hadn't left his face nor had he looked Jeff in the eye yet.

"I want a name Seb."

"Uh-well…it's…well…he's…" Sebastian sighed and then took a deep breath. "Dave Karofsky."

Jeff's jaw dropped, he knew that Sebastian had dedicated their performance to the jock from McKinley who tried to kill himself but he had no idea they were friends or anything.

"I had no idea that you two were friends." Sebastian finally looked up. His expression was a mix of relief and fear.  
Jeff didn't understand why he looked like that.

"I went to visit him while he was still in the hospital and we kind of hit it off. We usually get coffee at least once a week."

"Well, that's great Seb!" Jeff smiled at him but saw Sebastian's slightly upset face. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know Jeff; I'm not supposed to feel this way about someone." Jeff tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not Sebby?" Sebastian stood up and started pacing in the middle of the room.

"Because Jeff, I don't do feelings. I barely have any friends. All I have is you, Blaine, Nick, and Thad. Having Dave as a friend is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm going to fuck it up by trying to hook up with him." Sebastian was still pacing and started pulling at his hair.

"Sebastian you are being ridiculous. You know that Dave is vulnerable; you two are friends so you probably know more about him than most. So I know you wouldn't try and do anything to take advantage of him if that's what you're worried about. Are you worried that you want to have sex with him?'

"Jeff I think that I like him. Like, like him like him. He is the only person, other than you, Nick, Blaine, and Thad, that can see through my façade. He knows me really well, almost too well, but he doesn't need a boyfriend. He needs a friend more than anything and I would never forgive myself if I pushed myself on him and tried to get him to do anything he isn't ready for. Plus, I'm me and I would find some way to ruin everything, including our friendship because I'm the worst human on the planet." Sebastian came back to the bed and hung his head in his hands.

"Seb, I think you should let Dave decide for himself what he wants. You should talk to him about it; maybe a boyfriend is exactly what he needs right now you know? Someone to show him that being gay is not a bad thing and that being with someone else is liberating and the best feeling in the world. I know you wouldn't ruin a thing just based on the fact that you care more about Dave in the situation then you do for yourself. Plus you didn't say anything about having sex with him." Jeff leaned over and elbowed Sebastian good-heartedly causing Sebastian to smile.

"Maybe you're right Jeff. It couldn't hurt much, could it? But you know if we dated the sex would just be an added bonus." Sebastian smirked and just like that the Sebastian that Jeff knew and loved was back. "That was some good advice there Jeffrey. Maybe you should take your own advice and go and talk to Nick…right now." And with that Sebastian hauled Jeff off his bed and pushed him out the door.

O.O.O

Jeff stood outside his door wringing his hands.

He knew that he had to go in, but going in meant he had to face Nick and that was something he did not want to do. He knew Nick saw him checking him out, he wasn't necessarily subtle about it, and he was just thinking the worst. He especially thought about how Nick wouldn't want to be his friend anymore because he didn't like Jeff like that and not having Nick as his best friend would absolutely destroy him. But Sebastian was right, he couldn't just ignore Nick and hide forever.

He had to do this.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in.

O.O.O

At the sound of the door opening Nick immediately stood up.

Jeff was finally back.

After he wouldn't text him back Nick thought maybe Jeff would just ignore him and sleep in someone else's room. But he was back and the speech he had planned in his head disappeared.

He couldn't help but appreciate Jeff's bright blonde hair, his soft pale skin, his bright hazel eyes, and his long, endless legs.

Nick quickly walked up to Jeff.

"Hey Jeffy." Nick smiled up at his best friend.

"Hey Nicky, sorry I left so fast I just had to talk to Sebastian about something." Jeff looked everywhere but at Nick.

"It's okay Jeffy, but I really need to talk to you about something that has been bothering and I just need to get it off my chest." At that, Jeff looked up quickly with fear filled eyes.

"Nicky I'm so sorry; I knew I should have just stayed at Sebastian's. You can't stand the thought that your best friend likes you like that-"

"Like what Jeffy?"

"-and now you just want a new roommate and we can't be friends because I'm such a creep-"

"Jeff that's silly I don't-"

"-I mean just because you're bi doesn't mean you like me back-"

"Jeff stop-"

"-and I'm stupid for even thinking otherwise-"

"Jeff-"

"-yeah I think I'll just go back to Seb's room then you don't have to look at me anymor-"

"JEFF!"

Nick was breathing heavy and his forehead was wrinkled with frustration. On one hand, he was over the moon that Jeff liked him too but he was so angry that he thought that Nick didn't like him. Even if he didn't he still would want his best friend. It made him angry that Jeff thought Nick was so bad he would want a new roommate and not want to be his friend just because he liked him.

Even if he was straight he would never do that.

"Is that what you think of me Jeff, that I would just….dump you as a friend and roommate just because you happen to like me? Do you think I'm that awful of a person?" Nick was fuming, how could Jeff think that of him?

"Nicky of course not! You are the most amazing human being I have ever met. I just thought it might be for the best you know. How could we be friends if I'm pining after you." And with that Jeff hung his head.

"Jeffy, no. Don't ever think that I couldn't be your best friend. No matter what happens I will always be your best friend." Nick reached up and lifted Jeff's chin. Jeff had a few tears on his cheeks and that broke Nick's heart.

Without thinking he leaned up and kissed both of Jeff's tear stained cheeks.

When he pulled back both of Jeff's eyes were scrunched closed.

"Please don't Nicky, it's hard enough without you doing sweet things like that." He spoke softly and his voice shook slightly. Nick realized there was only one thing he could do. So he leaned up and pressed his lips to Jeff's.

Jeff didn't immediately respond, just stood still, but then Nick gently caressed his mouth with his own and then Jeff gently returned the pressure. Nick slowly pulled away and Jeff followed his lips a little.

"Jeffy, I like you. Like, like you like you. And I know I should have told you a long time ago but I was so scared. But I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to be yours and have you be mine." Jeff just stood with his mouth gaping and Nick was starting to think maybe he read everything wrong. But before he could freak out and start apologizing Jeff surged forward and crashed his mouth to Nick's. He wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's neck and Nick placed his hands firmly on Jeff's hips. This kiss wasn't as slow and tentative as the first one; it was hard and filled with longing. Jeff used his tongue to lick tentatively along the seam of Nick's lips asking for entrance which he was quickly granted.

Their tongues mapped out each other's mouths, all of the places they thought they would never be able to reach with small quiet whimpers filling the silence of their room. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, they pulled apart. What greeted him when Nick opened his eyes was a closed eyed Jeff with a blissful smile on his beautiful face and then Jeff slowly opened his eyes and reached up and caressed Nick's cheek.

"I like you like you too, Nicky."


	2. Lots of "Loving"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Jeff are finally together but will they get "together"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a little bit later than I thought I'd get it out but life got in the way. Plus I wrote these years and years ago the spelling errors, my goodness the spelling errors. It's taking ages to get those fixed up.

"I like you like you too, Nicky."

Those words were on a loop in Nick's mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Jeff would feel the same way he did, but he did and Nick couldn't remember being happier. After Jeff made his declaration they continued to kiss in front of their door. After a little while, both of them silently agreed that maybe they should move somewhere more comfortable. Which is why they now found themselves wrapped together on Jeff's bed while exchanging sweet kisses and a few passionate ones. Another thing that Nick never thought he would be able to do with Jeff.

Another thing that Nick never thought he would be able to do with Jeff.

Nick was trying with all he had to not take anything any further than where they were currently at. But it was hard to remember all his reasons to not advance a little when he currently had Jeff on top of him, resting all his weight in his lap. And having Jeff suck on his bottom lip wasn't helping matters.

"Mmm Nicky…" The little sounds escaping Jeff's mouth were becoming harder and harder to ignore…among other things. His body was becoming insistent, telling him to just let go and do what he desperately wanted to do. But he wanted to be a gentleman and progress into the physical stuff slowly. But he was having troubles remembering that Jeff was new to all of this and that Nick was his first boyfriend. You wouldn't be able to tell with the pleased sounds currently escaping Jeff's mouth. Nick himself had had one boyfriend and a couple of girlfriends prior to Jeff so he knew a few intimate acts minus the "big finale", which is his tamer phrase that he uses instead of saying sex. He wanted to wait until he found that one person he loved and who loved him. So while they are both virgins, Nick wasn't completely in the dark about sexual acts whereas Jeff was.

Jeff's hands were running through Nick's hair, his nails gently scraping his scalp, and Nick's hands were not so innocently resting on Jeff's slim hips. His thumbs started gently caressing the waistband of Jeff's gray slacks just dipping below to feel his soft skin. Jeff's tongue was thrusting against Nick's in hopes that Nick would fight back a bit, but he used his own to gently caress Jeff's in hopes he would slow it down a bit. He couldn't continue with the frantic pace much longer, he was getting a little hot under the collar. But Jeff took his gentle swipes as Nick upping the tempo and fought back with more vigor. He pulled back and Nick thought that maybe he was being spared at least a little bit but he was so wrong. Jeff lowered his mouth to Nick's neck and started nibbling and sucking on as much of his flesh as he could get. Nick squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip to try and stave off his inevitable erection and lewd moaning.

Jeff found a particularly sensitive spot right below his ear and sucked with so much vigor it was like he knew that would be his sweet spot. He let out a loud moan and couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into Jeff's.

"Hnng-Jeff!"

O.O.O

Jeff couldn't believe this was currently his life.

He could not believe he was currently on top of his Nicky and that he was making him this unraveled. When Nick bucked his hips up Jeff couldn't help but moan and grind his own hips back down into Nick's. He thought maybe Nick would continue to grind against him but what he didn't expect was Nick to gasp and push Jeff up until he was straddling Nick's lap and Nick was sitting up.

Nick was the picture of debauchery, his lips swollen and red, and his cheeks stained a petal soft pink and trailing down his throat, which had small love bites placed intermittently along it. His hair was wild from Jeff running his fingers through it and his shirt was slightly rumpled highlighting his collarbones.

Jeff couldn't help but lick his lips as he thought about how bad he wanted to bite and mark them.

"Jeff." Nick was panting and seemed to have thoughts warring in his head. 

"Yeah, Nicky?" Jeff was pretty breathless himself.

"I think we should slow down a bit." Jeff frowned at that. Was Nick not enjoying this? He thought that because of the reaction he when he was kissing Nick's neck that that meant he liked what Jeff was doing. That he found Jeff attractive. 

"Oh…okay if that's what you want." Jeff dropped his head and started to get off Nick's lap when Nick's hand tightened their grip on his hips keeping him where he was.

"Hey…Jeffy, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" Jeff looked up and Nick's forehead was creased with worry and his eyes were filled with confusion and concern. 

"Well, I thought you thought I was attractive but you don't want to be with me like that and I guess I can understand. I'm not that attractive, you know? I'm really pale and people have told me that my hair looks stupid, I'm freakishly tall, and I'm not as handsome as you or Seb." Jeff couldn't look Nick in the eye anymore. And now that he thought about it, he wasn't good enough for Nick. Nick could do way better than Jeff. He was a catch where Jeff just totally was not. Jeff's flight reaction kicked in and he immediately tried to climb off of Nick and just run. Run anywhere that was not this room in the presence of this perfect man. But Nick would not let that happen. He just held tighter and flipped Jeff over and pinned him onto the mattress.

"Nicky, please just let me go. Please."

"No Jeffy, you're not running away this time. Especially because all of those things you said about yourself are not true, not true at all." Jeff slowly turned his head and looked into Nick's bright green eyes. Eyes that were shining with tears. "

"Nicky, why are you sad?" Jeff pulled his hands out of Nick's tight grip and reached up to frame his face with his hands.

"Because Jeff, those things you said about yourself aren't true and it breaks my heart that you think you're not worthy of me as if I am this higher being when it's you who deserves me the most. I still can't believe that you chose me when you could easily have any guy you want. You are amazing Jeffy, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on…not to mention the sexiest." Jeff couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I love you Jeffy, I love your creamy soft skin." Nick slowly kissed down Jeff's jaw, and down the front of his throat. Nick pulled back and started to loosen Jeff's tie and undo the buttons on his shirt, never taking his eyes off of Jeff's. He slowly leaned down and started mouthing at Jeff's collarbone, continuing down to his chest. Jeff's breath got caught in his throat. Nick's lips felt heavenly on his skin and were making thought almost impossible. Nick pulled back again and started to run his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair.

"Your hair is so soft. It's like silk and I just want to run my fingers through it all day, every day." Nick leaned down and spoke so close to Jeff's lips that he could feel Nick's lips moving on his and his warm breath whispering across his tongue.

"And Jeffy I love that you're tall. I love how you have to lean down a bit to kiss me or how I have to reach up to wrap my arms around your neck. And did I mention that you're sexy?" Nick smiled down at Jeff and Jeff couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, you did you goof." Jeff couldn't help but play with the hair at the nape of Nick's neck.

"But you didn't explain why you wanted to stop. If it's not that you're not attracted to me then what's wrong?"

O.O.O

Nick sighed and leaned his forehead on Jeff's. 

"Jeff, isn't it obvious why we had to stop? You're just too sexy for your own good. If we didn't stop soon then I wouldn't have wanted to stop at all. You're just too much for my self- control." Nick had his eyes closed so he couldn't see Jeff's large grin and didn't look at him until he felt Jeff's body shaking. 

"Are you laughing?" Nick frowned.

"Of course I am Nicky, you just said you had to stop kissing me otherwise you would be swept away by lust for my hot bod." When Jeff put it like that he had to admit that it sounded funny how he worded it but it wasn't any less true.

"Jeff, I love you, and I'm your first boyfriend. I didn't- I don't want to rush the physical side of our relationship. I don't want to mess this up by going too fast, you know?" Nick was slowly running his fingers through Jeff's hair while Jeff was slowly caressing the back of Nick's neck. 

"Nicky, the fact that you are my first boyfriend makes me want to experience everything with you. I know you have more…experience than I do, but I want you to show me everything you know. Obviously, I'm not ready to go all the way yet but I've liked you for a long time so I feel like we've already been together for a while. I don't want you to think I'd just jump into bed with the first person who looked my way or anything like that but I'm just saying that you're so special to me and I want you to show me those things- wait, no I'm not explaining this right. Ni-" Nick chuckled and then kissed Jeff mid-sentence.

"Jeffy, I know what you mean, I want to do those kinds of things with you too and even discover thingsI haven't done yet but I don't want to go too fast."

"Nick I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I want to do things with you. I want to discover things with you….I. Want. You." He punctuated the last sentence with a kiss in between each word.

"Jeff, those are just your hormones talking."

"Nick, that is just your frustratingly gentlemanly side talking. Give him a break tonight Nick, let your body do the talking." And with that Jeff flipped them over again and whispered in Nick's ear.

"Don't you want me, Nickles? Don't you want to find all my hot spots? Don't you want to make me fall apart?" Jeff started to nibble on Nick's ear and damn him if that wasn't one of HIS hot spots. Nick bit his bottom lip to try and keep any sound from escaping. He didn't want to add any fuel to the fire that Jeff was building in his belly. The slightly dirty words being whispered into his ear were not helping him either. Nick was at odds with himself, on one hand, he wanted to be a gentleman and take everything slow and gentle with Jeff. But, on the other hand, he was a teenage boy and he had another, very attractive at that, boy on top of him, a boy that was currently making his way down Nick's neck sucking bruises into his skin. "Mmm Nicky, you taste so good." Nick groaned at that. He was slowly losing his self-control, there was very little he could do in this situation. And trying to think of reasons why they should stop or how to get Jeff to stop was becoming almost impossible.

"Mmm Nicky, you taste so good." Nick groaned at that. He was slowly losing his self-control and there was very little he could do in this situation. Trying to think of reasons why they should stop or how to get Jeff to stop was becoming almost impossible.

"Jeff…" He meant for it to come out as stern, like a warning, but it sounded like he was begging. Like he was pleading with Jeff. What he was begging for he didn't know anymore.

Like he was pleading with Jeff. What he was begging for he didn't know anymore.

What he was begging for he didn't know anymore.

O.O.O

There was something about Nick's tone of voice that just sent spikes of arousal straight to Jeff's groin. He bet it was because Nick was always so put together, so in control, that the sound of Nick losing control was, in Seb's words, "super-hot". He hoped he wasn't crossing any lines with not stopping but he assumed that if Nicky really wanted to stop then he would have said so right from the get-go. He just didn't want Nick to think that they had to go a slow pace because of Jeff. Not that he was saying he was going to be quick to jump into bed with Nick but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to get down and dirty with him a bit. He spent so long pining for Nick, so much time having such a huge crush on him that now that he had him he wanted to do these kinds of things with him. What person wouldn't want to do stuff like that with their boyfriend, a boyfriend that meant so much to them?

Jeff slowly kissed his way to Nick's collarbone and started to mouth at it, finally getting his earlier wish. He then started to suck a large hickey right in the dip of his throat. After a minute, Jeff pulled back to survey his handiwork. The bruise was quite large and an angry mix of red and purple. Deeming it acceptable Jeff pulled down the neck of Nick's shirt with one hand and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Jeff then ran his free hand across Nick's broad shoulders and slowly dragged his fingers down his biceps. He let go of Nick's shirt and then slowly ran his hands down his sides until they came to a stop at Nick's waist.

Nick's hands did a little exploration their own.

He started with running them up and down Jeff's sides and dragging his fingers across his shoulder blades then back down to his hips. Nick's fingers played with the hem of his shirt before they slowly slid under the fabric. Nick's slightly calloused fingers felt amazing against his skin, his nails just biting into his lower back causing Jeff's back to arch and his hips to grind down into Nick's.

Both of them moaned at the friction and clung tighter to each other. Jeff quickly attached his mouth onto Nick's and brought his bottom lip into his mouth, lightly biting down on it. Nick's hips bucked and Jeff could feel his half-hard cock through his sweatpants. Jeff whimpered and started to thrust against Nick letting out moans at the delightful friction. Nick let out the most heavenly sounds and his hands made their way to Jeff's ass and he started to encourage Jeff to thrust against him.

"Uhhh Nick-feels..feels so…ohh-so good." Jeff had his head thrown back and Nick took that as a cue to start attacking his neck, marking him. He could feel the heat starting to tighten low in his belly."

"Mmm Jeff…so close…harder, babe." Jeff moaned at the pet name and started to thrust down harder chasing after his elusive orgasm.

"Fuck, Nicky…so cl-close…just…a…little…bit…uhhh" He was so close, right on the knife's edge of pleasure when he heard the door hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

O.O.O

In the doorway, Sebastian was leaning casually against the doorframe with a red-faced Dave Karofsky standing just behind him.

"Bas! I told YOU we should have just left them alone. What if they were naked or something?" Dave shifted nervously from foot to foot. 

"Oh, Davey you will learn soon enough that if you want alone time you should always lock your door. It's their fault we're even having this conversation. If they just locked their door I would have just let them be when the door wouldn't open. They practically begged me to interrupt this love fest." He turned his attention back to the two boys currently tangled up on the bed red-faced and panting.

"That doesn't matter Sebastian! They could have been having…like…sex…" Dave mumbled the last word mostly to himself but Sebastian heard it. 

"Oh please Dave, I know both of these two. They wouldn't have gotten right down to the dirty so quickly after getting together. Speaking of which…" Sebastian turned his attention back to Nick and Jeff. "So I see you two talked and judging by the sounds I heard as we were strolling past only good things could have happened, not to mention the position you're currently in," Sebastian smirked his trademark smirk at the flustered boys.

"Seb! Leave!" Jeff sat up on Nick's thighs but Sebastian could tell he regretted it as soon as he did it. Now he and Dave could clearly see the bulge's in both boys' pants making Jeff turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry we were just coming to say hi. We'll leave you two now to your…activities." With that Sebastian turned around and shut the door.

"COCKBLOCK!"

Sebastian chuckled at that. Nick clearly was not happy.

"Bas, you shouldn't have done that." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Dave they know me and they have to know they deserved that after everything they put me through with their stupid pining." Dave just laughed lightly.

"You're something else, you know that?" Sebastian shyly looked at Dave.

"Is that a good thing?" Sebastian asked softly and looked at Dave through his eyelashes.

"It's a really good thing when it comes to you Bas." Dave smiled sweetly and Sebastian couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"I hope it is."


	3. Chapter 3

After Sebastian and Dave left their room, Nick and Jeff found there was no way they could continue with their previous activities. So they changed into comfier clothing, rather Jeff did as Nick was already wearing comfy clothes, and found themselves stretched out and snuggled together on Jeff's bed watching _The Deathly Hallows Part 2_ with Nick slowly carding his fingers through Jeff's hair. "Do you think that Dave could like Seb?" Nick pulled back and looked into Jeff's eyes.

"What do you mean, like romantically? Because I'm pretty sure Dave already likes him as a friend. They had that whole "playful banter" thing going on when they walked in earlier." Jeff blushed clearly remembering how Sebastian nonchalantly interrupted them. Nick smiled at his pink cheeks.

"Well yeah, I mean Seb likes him-I think, but I don't know-like…romantically."

"Well he puts up with Sebastian as it is, and we all know how hard that is so I feel like it's not impossible for him to fall for Sebastian." Jeff smiles softly and promptly resumes their cuddling, resting his head on Nick's chest.

"Neville got really hot." Nick pulled back again and chuckled at Jeff.

"What?" Nick couldn't help but laugh a little at Jeff's throwaway comment, even though he also found him to be incredibly attractive.

"Well think back to _The Philosopher's Stone_ , Neville was such an awkward, weird looking kid but as he got older, he got way hotter. And now…just look at him, Nicky. You can't tell me you don't think he is absolutely gorgeous." Nick just smiled at Jeff and shook his head.

"You are unbelievable. But I do find Neville to be very attractive in this movie." Nick continued to run his fingers through Jeff's hair, enjoying the silken strands as they passed through his fingers.

"I know right! They had to give him that stomach pad so he looked chubby, but even that didn't take away from his beauty!" Jeff was so animated, gesturing about wildly with his hands.

"I feel like I should be insanely jealous right now." Jeff stopped and looked at Nick, his forehead scrunching up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're talking very animatedly about another guy, so I was just wondering if I should be jealous or not." Jeff looked really upset that Nick thought he should be jealous, but when Nick smiled teasingly at him, Jeff playfully slapped Nick on the arm.

"You're so mean Nicky. And mean boys don't get kisses." And with that Jeff rolled over onto his side with his back facing Nick who couldn't help but smile and shake with silent laughter. He slowly reached over and cuddled into Jeff's back.

"Aww don't be that way Jeffy, you know I was just teasing. I know you like me and I have nothing to worry about. Just as you have nothing to worry about either." Nick slowly grazed his palm up and down Jeff's arm in hopes the blonde would turn around and face him. It wasn't working.

Changing tactics Nick started to nuzzle Jeff's cheek with his own making Jeff giggle.

"Nicky, that tickles." Nick kept up the cuddling which kept Jeff giggling.

"I'll stop when I get a kiss." He then started to rub up and down Jeff's side knowing that he was particularly ticklish there.

"OKAY! Okay- Nicky! Stop st-op!" Nick stopped his tickling and smiled widely as Jeff tried to catch his breath. "You're very cruel, Nickles."

"But you like me anyway?"

"But I like you anyway." He smiled and pressed his lips to Nick's.

O.O.O

"Well, I do believe that's all there is to see that I can show you tonight." Dave smiled kindly at Sebastian. "Thanks for showing me

"Thanks for showing me around Bas, I appreciate it." Sebastian's stomach fluttered at the nickname Dave had designated for him and could feel the corners of his mouth pulling up even more than they already were. It was moments like this that Sebastian so badly wished he could just reach out and grab Dave's hand or snuggle up against his side. But he can't, and sometimes when that thought comes to him it just kills him a little bit more every time.

"You okay?" Dave laid his hand gently on Sebastian's shoulder and stopped walking making Sebastian stop as well leaving them standing in the middle of the hallway. Sebastian tried his best to smile convincingly but it probably came across as more of a grimace. "I'm fine, Davey." Dave's forehead scrunched up and he looked very unconvinced.

"I'm fine, Davey." Dave's forehead scrunched up and he looked very unconvinced.

"Bas…" Sebastian jerked his shoulder out from under Dave's large hand and continued to walk down the hallway. The soft slightly pleading in Dave's voice broke him, but not in the right way. It made his guard go up and all his walls became as rigid as ever.

"I said I was fine, Karofsky." He said stiffly and since his back was to Dave, he didn't see that the use of his last name made Dave flinch.

"Fine Smythe, whatever."

Sebastian couldn't help but flinch himself at the use of his last name. He knew he had nobody to blame but himself and his stupid inability (fear) to let anyone in. He had a hard enough time letting in Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Thad, and they were just his friends. Dave was his friend too but as time went on Sebastian was having a difficult time just thinking of him as a friend. 

At first, he only thought that maybe he wanted him to fuck him just like he did with most guys. But more often than not he didn't think about just having sex with Dave, he thought about lazy Sundays spent cuddling, having movie marathons, and, most of all, holding his hand as they walked to their classes together. But Sebastian was scared. He knew that when feelings were involved, the chances of him being hurt and heartbroken were just that much higher. 

He wouldn't be able to live through another heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I just…it's been a day." Sebastian spoke softly and couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through his hair, making it look disheveled and out of place.

"Hey, Sebastian you know it's okay if you've had a long day or whatever but you don't have to feel like you can't be…I don't know the right word…I guess…vulnerable? Around me. Just try not to be so guarded, it makes me want to put up my defenses too and I don't like being like that anymore." Dave spoke softly but sternly, probably trying to get his message across. Don't be too touchy and defensive otherwise, he gets touchy and defensive.

"I know Dave, I'm sorry. It's just I've been this way for so long and it's my only method of self-preservation. I don't like it when people get too close, things just get out of hand for me."

"What do you mean, Bas? You let me in, Nick and Jeff too. Even Thad and Blaine, which I never saw coming to be honest, but you let us get close." Dave was scowling and clearly trying to understand Sebastian's logic, which he knew what difficult to understand sometimes.

"Yeah and that was incredibly hard for me. I spent months trying to keep them far enough away that they never really knew anything. And if they tried to get serious or anything I would brush it off or deflect with a crude comment and book it out of there. You have no idea how hard they all had to work to just get me to talk to them and how hard it was for them to get me to open up. They had to gain my trust and that is harder to get then the crown jewels in England."

"But what about me? Not saying that I didn't have to try hard but you make it sound impossible to get in but you let me in relatively easy if I'm being honest. I knew from the first time I saw you that you had trust issues and that you hid from everyone. Believe me, I know, we're the same, Bas."

"Maybe that's why then. We both know what it takes to trust a person and how easily we can be broken that we both knew that we couldn't hurt each other like that. And plus after what…happened, I couldn't see hurting again. Hurting you again" Sebastian's voice broke and he hoped Dave had missed it. But he was never a lucky individual. Dave stopped his walking and turned to Sebastian abruptly and pulled his thin frame into his large arms.

"Bas, you have to stop blaming yourself. I forgave you a long time ago and I don't blame you at all. I'm here and I'm okay. Now I need you to be okay." Dave whispered the last words so quietly that Sebastian almost missed them. They stood in the middle of the hallway for a couple minutes wrapped up in their own little world and each other. Sebastian eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and pressed his cheek onto Dave's chest. He couldn't help but breathe in Dave's scent. He smelled like cologne, maybe Calvin Klein, and Irish Spring. Not that stupid Axe shit that most guys use. Honestly, that stuff smells disgusting. There was also a lingering scent of laundry or washing powder clinging to Dave's shirt and Sebastian couldn't help himself. He pressed his face even more into Dave's shirt and inhaled deeply. The scent of clean laundry was one of Sebastian's favorite scents and he already felt lightheaded from the shirt's smell. He was unaware of the fact he was now nuzzling his face into Dave's chest and how much it was affecting the other boy, how he squeezed Sebastian just a little bit tighter in his arms. After another minute they slowly parted.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck and Sebastian found his shoes to be very interesting.

"Sebastian-"

"Hey! Look it's your room, so you don't need me anymore. I'm going to go and I'll see you later." Sebastian turned on his heel and starting walking towards his room.

"Sebastian wait!"

"Have a good night Dave." He threw over his shoulder and continued down the hall. Just as he turned the corner he leaned on the wall and slid to the floor.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

O.O.O

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains and burning through Jeff's eyelids. He cracked his eyes open and regretted it immediately. The sun was right on his face and burned his sleep sensitive eyes. With a groan, he rolled over right into another warm body. He immediately tensed but relaxed when he saw Nick sleeping peacefully beside him and the previous day's events came to mind. He honestly thought it was all a dream, that he would wake up and find Nick sleeping in his own bed and they would still just be friends.

"Are you watching me sleep, you creep?" Nick cracked open one eye. Jeff couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. Usually in the morning he never really saw Nick until they were both dressed and left for class together. So he never had seen Nick with his hair sticking up in every direction, or his slightly sleepy smile, or heard his voice thick with sleep. It was a new side of him that Jeff wouldn't mind making a more common occurrence in the mornings, not to mention their current sleeping situation.

"Only for a minute, I have never seen you right when you wake up. We never really interacted in the mornings other than leaving to get breakfast after we were dressed or at least more put together. Seeing a cute little Sleepy Nick was a sight I couldn't pass up." Jeff smiled and ran his fingers through Nick's soft brown locks.

"Jeff stop, you're going to make it unbearable to work with." Nick pawed at Jeff's hand but could tell he didn't care that much due to his halfhearted attempt to make him stop, making Jeff giggle.

"It's already crazy Nicky; it is called bed head for a reason."

"Yeah I know, and I also know that my hair is so much more susceptible to bed head than most. I can't even take a nap without having to shower just to have something to work with again."

"I love you." Jeff blinked at his declaration, not really sure why that just came out of nowhere but didn't think anything of it when Nick smiled at him with bright eyes.

"I love you too, Jeffy." Nick spoke softly making it sound like it was a secret only for Jeff to hear, only for Jeff to know. Jeff couldn't stop the large smile that spread across his face or stop himself from leaning forward and catching Nick's lips in a soft kiss. Nick was the first one to pull make with a soft smack.

"Want to go and get breakfast?" Jeff smiled at Nick's thoughtfulness; breakfast was Jeff's favorite meal of the day. Breakfast food was just so much better than other food.

"Yeah I really do, I'm starving."

"Okay well let's put on shirts, I don't think anybody would really appreciate us walking into the cafeteria shirtless…well, maybe Sebastian but still no." Jeff laughed boisterously.

"And here I was hoping to see you shirtless for as long as possible. Actually no, I don't want anybody to see you like that except me." Jeff then wrapped his arms around Nick and snuggled his face into Nick's chest missing the small smile on Nick's face.

"You're adorable, you know that? Just adorable."

"Shut up Nicky, let's get some food." Jeff jumped off the bed, went to his closet and put on a soft gray V-neck. Nick got up more slowly and grabbed the first shirt he saw on the ground.

"You look hot when you wear my clothes." Jeff breathed quietly and Nick looked down and realized that he was wearing one of Jeff's shirts. It was a navy blue long sleeve Henley that was just a little too long in the arms.

"It's not that much different than what I wear."

"I know but it's just the fact that I know that's mine, it's like my mark on you. Well other than the marks I left on your neck of course." Jeff bit his lip coyly.

"Hey, I left my fair share of marks on you too, you know?"

"Oh, believe me, I know. I can still feel your mouth you know, pulling my skin into your mouth, and your teeth kneading it gently." Jeff spoke softly but still sounding loud in their silent room. Nick walked up to Jeff with quick strides backing him against the wall. Nick just hovered there, appearing like he was the taller one with the dominant air he was exuding. Jeff was hoping he would kiss him or hug him, anything really, but he was just staring into Jeff's eyes, not moving. Nick leaned his head forward slightly and Jeff's eyes slid shut in hopes that Nick would press his lips to his. But he stopped and just hovered just off Jeff's lips, just breathing. Nick's warm breath tickled at Jeff's tongue and Jeff let out a quiet whine. Nick chuckled.

"C'mon Jeffy, we should go and get breakfast." He spoke softly with his warm breath washing over Jeff's face. Jeff opened his eyes slowly and pouted. "Aww don't pout babe."

"But you teased me."

"In revenge of you teasing me."

"Nicky, just a kiss then?" Nick smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff then quickly wound his arms around Nick's neck and jumped up to wrap his legs around Nick's waist.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Jeff was by no means heavy but the surprise of what he did made Nick stumble back a bit.

"Making sure that you can't get away from me silly." Jeff started to kiss Nick's jaw and slowly made his way down to his neck. Nick's hands, which were chastely on Jeff's hips, quickly made their way down to grab Jeff's ass. Gently kneading it in his hands.

"Jeff…breakfast…you…ohh yeah, right there…wanted to…mmm…eat." Jeff was doing a little happy dance in his mind at how easily he could get Nick to bend to his will, and trying to alert Nick at how much he liked Nick's fingers kneading his ass. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, a few things that over the years he realized make Nick melt but that was for him to know. Jeff suddenly dropped his legs walked back until his back hit the wall. Nick's hands stayed where they were and he was pulled forward and was chest to chest with Jeff. Nick was red faced and panting, and sporting a bulge that Jeff could feel pressed into his thigh.

"Let's go get some food then, Nicky." Jeff smiled mischievously, knowing exactly what he did to Nick.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh Jeffery?"

"You made it that way."

"Well, you just thrust yourself into a battle that you cannot win." Jeff started to giggle uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Nick asked with a crease in his brow.

"You said thrust." Jeff started to laugh and Nick smiled.

"You are such a little kid, Jeffy."

"But you love me anyways?"

"But I love you anyways."


	4. To Love and Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Nick give Sebastian a wake-up call.

"C'mon Nicky, I want to get some food." Jeff was sitting on his bed waiting for Nick to get out of the bathroom.

"What are you even doing in there?"

"I'm brushing my teeth, Jeff."

"We're going to be eating; you will just have to brush your teeth again. It's a completely counterproductive action." Jeff fell back with his arms beside his head and stared at the ceiling. Unknown to Jeff, Nick quietly finished in the bathroom and walked out. And seeing Jeff not seeing him made him smirk mischievously, while Jeff was still oblivious to Nick's presence. Nick quietly tip-toed over to Jeff and pulled the hem of his t-shirt over his face. Jeff was quickly submerged into darkness and didn't know what was happening. He immediately thrashed about on his bed before he even tried to pull the hem of his shirt off his head. He turned and saw Nick standing there laughing to himself.

"You must think you're so funny don't you?"

"Yeah a little bit, you just were like flailing and it was so cute but so funny." Nick laughed again. Jeff stood up and walked to the door, when he reached the door he turned around and faced Nick.

"Well seeing as how you are having such a hearty laugh at my expense I'm just going to go see Sebastian and see if he will go and have breakfast with me." Jeff turned on his heel and turned to walk out the door. He didn't make it 3 steps before Nick ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist effectively stopping his progression.

"I'm sorry, Jeffy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by laughing at you. I love you, baby." Jeff's stomach flipped, he didn't know if it was Nick's declaration of love or if it was the pet name making him squirm with slight arousal. That was what Nick had called him last night when Nick was just about to come. Jeff could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew that a blush was making its way to his face. He turned just enough so that Nick would see his face but not so much that he would see his pink cheeks and smiled.

"I love you too, Nickles, and I wasn't actually mad I was just being dramatic."

"Be careful with that and don't let Kurt find out, that won't end well for you."

"Kurtsie would never hurt me, he loves me. Plus I have a big strong boyfriend now to keep me safe." Jeff was kind of serious; while he knew that he could take care of himself he was very lanky and gangly and that combo made him clumsy. Which you wouldn't assume if you watched him dance. But Nick was all thick compact muscle because he participated in fight club, (even though Jeff wasn't supposed to know about that) and Nick was an avid gym goer on top of it. So Jeff could handle himself just fine, but knowing how strong Nick was made him feel safe. Nick just smiled and pulled Jeff's chin down so that he could kiss him. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a minute or two and then slowly pulled back.

"We should go and get some food," Jeff whispered softly. The hallway was empty due to the fact that it was 8 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. So the majority of boarders were probably still asleep, which he was happy about. This way they wouldn't be interrupted with questions about their relationship. He just wanted to bask in his love for the boy in front of him and in the boy himself.

"Yeah, do you still want to ask Sebastian if he wants to join us?"

"Yeah I do, let's go." Jeff unwrapped Nick's arms from his waist and proceeded to walk towards Sebastian's room. Nick walked alongside him and Jeff could feel the back of Nick's hand casually brushing the back of his. Jeff desperately wanted to grab Nick's hand and thread his fingers in-between Nick's but he didn't want to assume Nick wanted everyone to know they were together. Soon Jeff was overthinking the whole situation and there was only thought flashing in his mind.

_Nick's embarrassed to be dating you._

Jeff knew Nick loved him, he did tell him that himself not 5 minutes ago but maybe he didn't want anybody to know he loved him. Maybe he didn't want to be seen with Jeff and have people knowing that he loved him. 

Maybe Nick lied. 

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

Jeff couldn't stop the flood of thoughts invading his mind telling him Nick was embarrassed to be with him. This always happened. Right when Jeff thought it was okay to be happy, that he could lower his guard, that's when it all came crashing down. All the walls he built that heavily guarded his mind all came crashing down when he lost focus on them and he was assaulted with terrible thoughts. Nick had been the only one who could make them stop and he often did without knowing. And of course, Nick being Jeff's white knight stopped it all with one gesture. 

He grabbed Jeff's hand, threaded his fingers through his and brought Jeff's hand to his mouth and laid a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

Jeff wanted to cry.

"Are you okay with this, Jeffy? You know, people will connect the dots in their heads and realize we're together."

"I am absolutely okay with it, Nicky." Jeff smiled widely realizing that maybe for once the thoughts he had were wrong.

"I love you more than anything, Jeffy, anything."

O.O.O

Sebastian did not want to get out of bed. 

Getting out of bed meant he would have to eat, which meant he would have to go to the cafeteria, which meant he could run into Dave, which meant he would have to talk about what happened last night, which meant he would have to think about his feelings towards Dave.

That is something that he didn't want to do.

Feelings fucked up everything, especially his feelings. That's why he never got into relationships. 

It was fuck and chuck. Every. Single. Time. 

That way, not only did feelings not have time to develop but if, in the off chance they did, he never saw them again. So, after some time passed, he would forget all about them. 

It was foolproof. 

Except for those days when he got to his room after a hookup and he cried himself to sleep because he was alone.

Because he felt dirty.

Because he felt unloved.

Because he felt empty.

Because he felt used.

He couldn't blame anybody but himself. He could say no, tell them to fuck off if they were persistent but he always gave in. All because for that 20 minutes (IF they lasted that long) he imagined the person under him cared about him. A boy he loved and loved him, and for just that little bit of time he felt loved, he felt not so empty, he felt like he finally had somebody and he wasn't alone. But once everything was said and done and he was on his way to his room, by himself smelling heavily of sex, he realized that he was alone and he was just a slag. 

How could Dave ever love him? For all he knew Sebastian was a walking talking STD.

What person could love somebody who threw themselves around like that?

How could he love him when he knew his history?

How could he trust Sebastian to be faithful? Sebastian would never ever cheat on a boy he cared so much about and he knows that but Dave doesn't.

He probably assumes he would drop to his knees on command. Sebastian turned onto his side and pulled his legs up to his chest and felt tears silently falling from his eyes.

"I'm just a fucking slag, nobody will ever love me." He whispered into the quiet of his room, thankful he had a single room so nobody would ever see him this vulnerable. 

A knock sounded at the door.

"Sebastian I know you're in there." Sebastian swore under his breath.

Of course Jeff was at his door at 8 in the morning. Him and his stupid love of breakfast food.

Sebastian just continued to stay curled up under the covers. If he was quiet maybe Jeff would assume he already went down to the cafeteria or something.

"Sebastian! Open this door! I know you're in there. It's Saturday. You would not be awake before me!" Jeff started to pound his fist on the door.

Sebastian just continued to stay silent.

"Jeff maybe he went downstairs already."

"There is no way he would be awake this early on Saturday." Sebastian considered, just for a second, about opening the door and going to eat with his two best friends. However, the thought Dave could come down at any time made him stay in bed, and a couple more tears to roll out of his eyes.

"Jeff..c'mon we'll go down and check."

"Wait Nicky! I just want to try one more thing." Sebastian waited for more pounding on his door or more yelling but it was quiet. What the hell was Jeff doing?

What the hell was Jeff doing?

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

"Fuck," Sebastian swore softly under his breath.

Of course Jeff couldn't just give up.

"Sebastian, I know you're in there." Sebastian sighed softly and sat up. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

Everything sucks.

He stood up and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before he opened the door. He must not have looked as fine as he tried to because Jeff's face automatically went from irritated to sympathetic.

 "Sebby…" Jeff's soft tone and the way the softly brushed his hair off his forehead just broke the dam and tears poured down his face. He couldn't hold in the sobs this time.

Jeff rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian threw his around Jeff's neck, shaking them both with his sobbing. Nick even came forward and started rubbing Sebastian's back. Nick got them to step into the room and sit on the bed. Jeff on Sebastian's one side and Nick on the other and they both held Sebastian. Eventually, Sebastian stopped crying so loudly and was just sniffling and breathing heavily.

"What happened Seb?" Nick's soft voice made Sebastian feel safe. When he first became friends with Nick and Jeff, Jeff told him that Nick was the best friend to have because he was always there. He made Jeff feel safe and loved. 

He never understood what he meant but now he got it. Sitting here wrapped in his arms and having his soft voice soothe him made him feel safer and more loved than he had ever felt. His family loved him and he loved them but having this affection, even if it was platonic, with a boy your age was different and it made him hopeful for the future.

But then he remembered who he was and that hope went up in flames.

"Nothing happened per se."

"Sebby, something had to have happened to make you that upset." Sebastian didn't look up but he could hear the slight waver in Jeff's voice to know his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"It's Dave."

"What do you mean, did he do something to you? If he did I swear I'll—" Hearing Nick get protective for Sebastian made his heart feel so warm. Jeff was so lucky to have this guy love him and Sebastian was lucky to have him as one of his best friends.

"No, nothing like that Nick, I swear. It's just I fucked everything up." Sebastian then told Nick and Jeff the whole story about the slight argument and following heart to heart (sort of) that he and Dave shared last night in front of Dave's dorm. He then told them about the hug and the nuzzling and the sniffing and how he ran, just like he always does and how Dave could never love him, he was just a slag. The slap came out of nowhere.

The sound made him realize he had been slapped before he actually felt it. 

Sebastian must have sat up at some point during his recount of the previous night because if he had still been cuddled up with Nick and Jeff there was no way that Jeff could have slapped him.

Seriously, that slap came out of nowhere.

O.O.O

The slap came out of nowhere.

Sebastian was sitting in front of Nick and Jeff with his eyes downcast and tears still leaking from his eyes telling them about his hug with Dave. 

Nick could sympathize. He loved Jeff for so long but he was scared. Sebastian and he were scared of completely different things but fear makes people do things they shouldn't. Sebastian probably shouldn't have said shared some of his thoughts with them and maybe he wouldn't have a slight handprint on his cheek.

"Dave will never love me; I'm just a cheap fucking slag." Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. At first, Jeff looked like he didn't actually believe he hit him. But Sebastian reached his hand up to his face and stared at Jeff with widened eyes.

At first, Jeff looked like he didn't actually believe he hit him. But Sebastian reached his hand up to his face and stared at Jeff with widened eyes.

"Jeff…you -- you hit him."

"I… I didn't…Oh no Sebby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear. It's just when you called yourself a slag I couldn't believe you thought such terrible things about yourself. You're not a slag, Sebastian. You just want to feel love, you want to be loved. Maybe you shouldn't have as much casual sex as you do but not because I think you're a slag but because it's killing you. It's slowly breaking you apart and I'm scared that you're going to become this shell of a person and I don't want that. I love you Sebby, and Nick loves you, and so does Thad and Blaine. 

"We all love you. Bask in that love and not this fake 10-second love you feel when you have sex with some guy you barely know. Dave loves you too, maybe not how you want just yet but I honestly think that he either is starting to or already is and is scared himself. You need to talk to him, Sebby. You have to."

"You slapped me."

"I know and I'm really sorry but did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah I did and you're right, I should talk to Dave but not now, not with me as I am. I'm a mess you guys and I can't possibly do this right in my current mindset."

"We know Seb, just talk to him whenever you're ready. Jeff and I will be here whenever you need us." Nick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and squeezed him tight, knowing that Sebastian needed them to show him that he was loved.

"Please stop sleeping around with so many guys, Sebby. You're not helping yourself with Dave or your overall well-being. It's killing you inside." Jeff wrapped his arms around Seb too.

"I will, I promise that if I feel like I might, I'll find you guys."

"And we will cuddle you for hours. Who wouldn't want to be smushed between Nicky and me?" Sebastian laughed lightly and Nick knew he would be okay but he needed them right now.

He needed them until he could have the love that Nick and Jeff shared.

He needed them until Dave loved him the way he needed to be loved.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat, Seb?" Nick asked softly, unsure if Seb wanted to risk seeing Dave in the cafeteria even though he probably didn't remember where it was.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Sebby. We can stay here if you want to."

"No, I think we should go and eat. Plus, I know it's just killing you that you're not stuffing your face full of waffles right now." Sebastian smiled kindly at Jeff.

"Hey, waffles are the best culinary creation behind bacon."

"Okay boys let's go eat then." Nick stood up and pulled both Jeff and Sebastian up off the bed.

"Ooooh, Nicky you're so strong. I can imagine how good the wall sex is going be between you two."

"Sebastian! You are unbelievable." Jeff lightly slapped Seb in the chest.

"Don't lie and say you aren't excited for the hot kinky sex you can have with those arms. There's nothing better than strength when it comes to fun in the bedroom you know." Jeff's face was beet red and his mouth was hanging open.

Nick thought that he was just really thrown off by Sebastian's crude comments. Nick was glad that Sebastian was at least feeling better, at least enough that he could say such things. But when Nick looked closer he could see how Jeff's eyes glazed over, how they slightly darkened with lust, and his tongue poked out to swipe at his lips.

_Huh, strength turns Jeff on, good to know. I'll have to file that away for later use._

"Well, glad to see Sebastian's back. So how about we make our way to the cafeteria boys."

"Well, by all means, good sir, _lead_ us out." Seb did a ridiculous eyebrow waggle making Nick laugh.

"Sebastian…stop it," Jeff said quietly with a pink face.

"Come on you guys." Nick walked to the door and held it open for Jeff and Sebastian to walk through.

Jeff walked past first and Sebastian second after he grabbed his thick black framed glasses off his night stand and placed them on his face.

"I can't believe I'm going to let people see me wearing these things." Sebastian self-consciously fiddled with the frames trying to push them up on his nose.

"Aww, I think you look adorable Sebby." Sebastian smiled and they started to walk down the hall.

Nick reached over and twined his fingers with Jeff's. Jeff smiled brightly at him and he smiled at Jeff.

Jeff smiled brightly at him and he smiled at Jeff.

He was so in love with this boy and he couldn't believe he had this beautiful boy to call his. He looked at Sebastian and Nick could see him smiling at them, but Nick could also see the longing in his eyes.

Nick knew he wasn't longing for either of them but to have somebody to love and love him like Nick and Jeff loved each other.

Nick reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian looked at Nick with a stunned expression and Nick just smiled at him and he knew that Sebastian understood.

Nick and Jeff would be there for him no matter what he needed.


	5. The Dining Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else finds out Nick and Jeff are together and Sebastian and Dave see each other after "the hug".

When the three of them reached the dining hall they all noticed that it was quite empty, which they assumed, but sometimes these boys surprised you. 

They went into the cafeteria and each got a plate of waffles. Nick and Sebastian each got a cup of coffee, not being morning people like Jeff was, and Jeff got a glass of orange juice. 

They walked out to the dining hall and spotted Flint sitting alone at the largest table in the dining hall. 

As Warblers, it was almost customary that if you could get the largest table in the dining hall before anyone else then grab it because the rest of the Warblers would join eventually. People eventually just stopped sitting at the large table altogether because it was now deemed as the "Warbler Table".

"Hi, Flint." Nick greeted quietly.

"Morning guys." Flint was a morning person just like Jeff. He was always awake before everyone and always managed to snag the big table in the mornings. Nick and Jeff sat one side of Flint and Sebastian sat on his other side.

"Ugh, stop being peppy, Flint. It's bad enough that I have to deal with Jeff being all sunshine and rainbows all day every day but don't be that irritating happy morning person too, please. Be miserable like the rest of us." Flint just smiled at Sebastian, probably knowing that would irritate him more than anything he could say.

"Sebastian! Good morning to you too. You say the sweetest things." Flint batted his eyelashes at Sebastian and he just rolled his eyes in return. 

Jeff smiled at Sebastian, glad that he was feeling better than he was earlier.

What happened in Seb's room had scared Jeff. In all the time he had known Sebastian, never had he seen him cry. And to see him sobbing absolutely terrified Jeff. 

But now he seemed to be better, throwing jibes back and forth with Flint. Jeff leaned over onto Nick's shoulder and took his hand in his under the table. Flint looked over at them for a second then looked away, and then his head snapped back and seemed to be studying them.

"Wait, wait! Oh, my FUCK! Did it finally happen?" Flint stood up and was leaning over the table and grinning widely.

"Flint! Calm down, you're screaming." Sebastian was tugging on Flint's arm and trying to get him to sit down.

Jeff looked around the scarcely filled dining hall. Because there were so few people in the dining hall Flint's outburst alerted all the boys in the room to the display at their table.

He turned back to Sebastian and Flint and Seb was able to get Flint to at least sit but he was bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"I have to tell everyone." He pulled out his cellphone and started furiously tapping at his screen. After a minute Nick and Jeff's phones went off.

**To: Warblers**

**From: Flint**

**Re: It happened!**

_**GUYS! Get your asses to the dining hall! It finally happened. Niff is a go, I repeat Niff is a go! –Flint** _

"What's a Niff?" Nick asked the table.

"I don't know, is that some kind of brand of tie?" Jeff was confused, he didn't understand why Flint got so excited. And what did ties have to do with why he was staring and him and Nick?

"What does it say; I forgot my phone in my room." Seb was trying to read the text message over Flint's shoulder, but not only was Flint too big to see over his shoulder, he kept bouncing up and down in his seat making it impossible. Nick passed his phone over to Sebastian so he could see the message on his phone.

"What's a Niff?"

"I know, right?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" They all looked up and saw David running into the dining hall shirtless with an equally shirtless Wes running behind him. Jeff and Nick just stared at each other, confused as to why their friends were acting so strange.

"Oh my God, guys! They're holding hands under the table!" Wes' outburst caused everything to click. Why Flint was staring at them, why he texted all the Warblers, why everyone was screaming. 

Nobody knew Nick and Jeff were together now.

"Really?" Flint jumped up from his seat and ran behind them with David hot on his heels. 

Flint pried Jeff off Nick's shoulder and grabbed their joined hands. He held them up and Wes and David high-fived, cheering loudly and directing the attention of the dining hall to their table, regardless of the fact that there was hardly anyone there, Jeff's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Why did they have to be so obnoxious?

"AWW, HE'S BLUSHING! Jeff, why are you blushing?"

"David, shut up!" Nick pulled their hands back and was holding Jeff to his side. Jeff hid his face in Nick's shoulder, finding an inner peace when he was this close to his Nicky. 

"Stop pestering him, this is relatively new, as in last night new. Just sit down and calmly ask any questions you may have." Jeff squirmed a bit; he knew this was entirely the wrong time to be having dirty thoughts but there was just something…arousing whenever Nick got authoritative with people or with him. It was the control thing coming back.

Nick had three tones to his voice, normal for when he would talk to teachers and other peers, another one that Jeff deemed the "Nicky tone" that he used whenever he would talk to Jeff and the Warblers and other close friends. It was fond and sweet. Then there was his control tone, for when he got stern and wanted to make people listen to him.

Jeff wasn't afraid to admit he had a submissive side. He completely agreed with Sebastian when he was talking about Nick's strength. He couldn't wait to take advantage of that in the bedroom.

"Okay, so when did this happen?" Wes inquired calmly.

"Last night…Yes, David?" David was hopping in his seat, clearly eager to ask his own question.

"Have you two consummated the relationship?" Jeff turned a deep red, hiding his face even deeper into Nick's chest. "He's hiding, is that a yes?"

"Shhhh! Geez David, no we have not. Not that it's any of your business what Jeff and I do behind closed doors."

"Well I had to ask I mean, your neck tells a different tale. Hell, both your necks do."

"How did I miss that?" Flint scratched his head.

"Wait, if you didn't notice the hickeys how did you know they were together?" David turned to Flint and was looking at him incredulously.

"Well Jeff was all snuggled up in Nick's side and Nick had his head leaned up on his and they were just so intimately close I just knew. I mean they sit close and lean on each other all the time but it was just different this time." Everyone stared at Flint with their mouths gaping open, even Sebastian.

"Hey, guys look who I found wandering the hallways lost as ever." Everyone turned towards the new voice.

There stood Thad.

With Dave.

Jeff quickly turned to Sebastian who was pale-faced and looked ready to bolt.

O.O.O

_This school is too damn big._  

Dave felt stupid that Thad had found him wandering aimlessly through the hallways. When Thad first approached him, Dave had hoped that maybe it was Sebastian but he was disappointed when Thad came up to him and not Sebastian.

When asked where Dave was going, he replied that he was looking for the dining hall. 

He was a bit of an early riser and he enjoyed breakfast, it was the most important meal of the day after all. Thad just chuckled a little to himself and told him that he was a bit out of the way and that he was also on his way to the dining hall if he wanted him to show him. 

They walked in and sitting at the largest table in the room was Nick, Jeff, a very shirtless David and Wes, Flint, and Sebastian. 

Sebastian was wearing a pair of thick-framed black glasses. Dave didn't even know that he needed glasses. They looked really good on him. 

He was sitting there in a blue Transformers t-shirt that had the Autobots on it with Optimus Prime in the forefront, and a pair of gray sweatpants. He looked so comfortable, so at ease, that it made Dave see him in a completely different light.

Yeah, he was still the snarky smart-ass that had a big mouth but seeing him like that just made him realize he was just like any other guy.

Dave fell for him even more. 

It was no secret that he liked Sebastian.

Well, maybe it was.

He never really officially told anyone except Kurt. Who might have told Blaine but none of the guys Sebastian has introduced him to have ever looked at him with knowledge in their eyes except knowing about his suicide attempt. But usually it was sympathy in their eyes, not that he preferred that either, however. 

But he wasn't subtle about the fact he liked Sebastian but maybe people assumed it was because they were friends. They were just a little more affectionate than most. 

Maybe like Nick and Jeff. He hoped so because they're dating now. 

As they approached the table, he noticed that everyone was looking at the tall guy, was his name Flick? No, that was the ant on a Bug's Life. It was Fl-something. 

Thad made their presence known and everyone looked up at them including Sebastian. 

Upon noticing Dave standing there, all the colour drained from his face and his eyes widened. Dave was confused, what did he do? Oh no. Sebastian was probably really weirded out by the hug they had in front of Dave's door. 

Dave had always hoped Sebastian might like him the way he liked Sebastian but if his face was anything to go by, he was sorely mistaken.

Dave quickly looked away, hoping Sebastian wouldn't see the unshed tears shining in his eyes. He looked towards Nick and Jeff who were looking at Sebastian with something that looked like fear and sympathy. Jeff reached across Fl-something and grabbed Sebastian's hand that was on top of the table and squeezed it tightly. Sebastian looked over at him and must have seen something in the boy's eyes that made up his mind not to leave like he clearly wanted to when he first noticed Dave and Thad. 

Sebastian took a deep breath shot a small smile at Jeff.

"Whoa, are you guys in a polygamous relationship? Should I move so Sebastian can get Niff cuddles too?"

"Niff?" Dave couldn't help but say the strange name to himself.

What the hell was a Niff? He must not have said it to himself because all eyes were on him in a second.

"Yeah man, Niff. Like Nick and Jeff mashed together. It's their couple name." Nick and Jeff's jaws dropped.

"That's what that means? You guys are stupid." Nick scowled at David and Wes even though it wasn't them who told Dave what the name meant. 

David looked up and him and Thad.

"Jeff thought it was a brand of tie," David told them and Thad laughed loudly.

"Of course he did, he has a tie fetish," Fl-something said.

"I most certainly do not. Flint Wilson, you're an idiot." Flint! That was his name. 

Dave couldn't help but smile to himself now that he didn't have to ask his name when he should have known it. Sebastian had brought him to Dalton a few times and he met Flint every time.

"Jeff just appreciates ties; he likes how they make every outfit fancier." Nick smiled lovingly at Jeff and leaned down a placed a small kiss on Jeff's lips. Wes snapped a picture on his cell phone.

"Yes! Now I have proof for when Cameron gets back on Monday."

"Wesley! Delete that."

"No way, Jeffy bear, I need this proof otherwise Cam will never believe me."

"That's true he texted back and called me a liar and said and I quote, 'Pssht, I won't believe it until I see some action.' What he meant by action I don't know but that should be good enough." Flint bounced in his seat a little; these guys were really invested in Nick and Jeff getting together. 

It was odd how easily they accepted a gay relationship, hell they even encouraged it! It would have given him hope for support if he and Bas ever got together but then he recalled the look of terror in his eyes when he saw Dave standing by Thad.

"You two don't have to stand there, sit down." Wes slid over and made room between him and Nick pressing himself up into David's side. Thad sat beside Nick and Wes and the only spot left was between Sebastian and David. He slowly made his way between the two of them not making eye contact with Sebastian. He didn't want to see his fear-filled gaze anymore.

"We need to get Dave some Dalton sweatpants, the McKinley ones are not going to cut it. We'll cut you some slack because you're new here but you're going to have to get some new school pride." Sometimes it was strange when Wes spoke to him. He spoke as if he was talking a friend but the way he actually spoke was so formal that it was a little weird, almost like how a teacher spoke to a student. Sebastian told him he was on the council for the Warblers so maybe that was why.

"Oh yeah, well I just got here last night and all my sweatpants are McKinley sweatpants that I got when I played football and hockey."

"Ooooh, a football player, can I ask you question, Dave? You don't have to answer if it's too forward."

"Uh, sure Wes, go ahead?"

"Are you gay? I mean we have heard a few stories and the whole Regionals thing we did but we don't want to assume anything. Sebastian wouldn't tell us why it was dedicated to you." He had to turn to Sebastian at that. Sebastian was looking wide-eyed at Wes and a slight blush was lighting up his cheeks.

"You dedicated your Regionals performance to me?" He spoke softly so he didn't spook Sebastian. He looked over at Dave and looked slightly fearful. Why was he so scared?

"Yeah, I told you I felt awful and I wanted to try and make it right in some way. It doesn't really make that much of a difference but I just wanted to do it." Sebastian spoke softly, almost softly enough that Dave couldn't hear what he said but he caught it just barely, though he was sure none of the other guys heard him.

"I forgave you, Bas. And thank you for doing that. It means a lot to me." He spoke just as softly so only Sebastian would hear him. He knew he would probably regret it but he leaned forward and pulled Sebastian into his arms. 

Sebastian stiffened immediately but melted into his embrace just as fast. He could feel Sebastian wrap his arms around his waist and press his cheek onto his shoulder. 

What he didn't see were Wes, David, Thad and Flint all smiling mischievously at one another. Or how Nick shook his head at them, but they were too busy plotting in their heads the quickest way to get Sebofsky? Smythofsky? together to see that. 

Dave slowly pulled back and smiled softly at Sebastian who returned the smile.

"So Dave if you're gay, not to assume anything, but you should definitely meet our friend and fellow Warbler Cameron," Wes said slyly, it was creepy how no matter his intonation he still sounded so formal.

"Uh okay? I mean Sebastian introduced me to all the Warblers but I don't really recall a Cameron."

"Uh no, I don't think Dave will like Cameron. Cameron reminds me of a predator," Sebastian spoke quickly. 

Why would he care if Dave met this Cameron again? It's not like he liked him like that or anything.

"Now, now, Sebastian why don't we let Dave decide for himself," David threw in. 

He spoke slyly as well, did he miss something?

"Yeah, Cameron plays football. He and Dave would have plenty to talk about." Thad said more normally but there was still something about his voice.

What was wrong with these Warblers?

"Guys, how about Dave decides if he would like to meet Cam. You know that Cam can be a little…overbearing and Dave is new." Nick also had a commanding, formal voice but he also had other tones of voice too. Wes only had formal…strange.

"I don't think Dave will like Cameron." Sebastian pouted.

It was so cute.

"You don't really get to decide that though do you, Sebastian?" Thad gave Sebastian a look, a look that said "Do you?" in an accusatory way.

Sebastian just sat there and then something like sadness seemed to flash across his face and he stood up.

"Well, gents, I'm off." Sebastian quickly stood up, turned and started to leave the dining hall.

"Sebby, wait…" Jeff called out and his voice broke a bit and that was heartbreaking in itself, not to mention the kicked puppy look on his face. 

"It's fine Jeff, come see me after okay?" Sebastian stopped his strides and turned to Jeff. He didn't look at any of the other boys sitting at the table. Only Jeff.

"Okay Sebby, I love you, you know?" Sebastian smiled and Dave frowned. What the fuck?

"I love you too, Jeff." Sebastian smiled just a little bit bigger.

"I love you too, Seb." He smiled even bigger at Nick's declaration. 

Were the three of them actually in a polygamous relationship? He looked at the other boys at the table and they were all wearing the same frown of confusion.

"Love you too, Nick." He turned again but he wasn't walking as quickly as before, as panicked as he was when he first tried to leave.

"So… this polygamy thing… how does that work?" Jeff scowled at Thad.

"Nick and I are not in a relationship with Sebastian. He's just having a rough time. He needs us to be there for him."

"Yeah it's a long story and the whole Cam thing didn't help guys. What were you thinking?" Nick was gesturing madly with the hand that wasn't currently grasping Jeff's on their laps.

"We wanted Sebastian to get jealous—" Thad started to explain but was quickly cut off by David.

"-which he did if I'm not mistaken."

Nick just dropped his head into his free hand and groaned.

"That is not the point. He doesn't need your help. He already—" Nick didn't get a chance to finish. Jeff started to tug at his hand and looked a little scared.

Why was everyone so scared? Dave thought the point of Dalton was to feel safe.

Nick looked at Jeff and then looked at Dave and his eyes widened a bit.

"He just doesn't need your help." He finished quietly.

"Nicky, can we go check on Seb, please?"

"Yeah, sure we can, Jeffy." He said quietly and stood up hand in hand with Jeff. Dave stood up quickly.

"Can I join you guys? I want to see if he's okay and I need to talk to him about something." Dave wrung his hands.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

Jeff shrugged and then Nick nodded at Jeff and then they turned to Dave.

"Yeah sure, let's go then." Dave followed them out of the dining hall, hoping he might get some answers from Sebastian.

And there was a small ball of hope that maybe Sebastian would let him hold him as he told him.


	6. Reconciliation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Dave have a talk.

The three boys walked down the immaculate halls to Sebastian's room in tense silence. Each of them thinking about the same thing in different contexts. 

Dave hoping that Sebastian would give him enough time to try and get him to open up to him. 

Jeff hoping Sebastian was okay and would talk to Dave for at least a minute, Dave clearly really cared for him. 

Nick hoping they did the right thing by letting Dave come and see Sebastian so soon after his breakdown. 

They quickly reached Sebastian's room, Jeff lifted his free hand that wasn't clutched in Nick's and knocked on the door.

O.O.O

Sebastian was sitting cross-legged in the far corner of his bed, going through what happened at breakfast. 

He couldn't believe the Warblers would even suggest that Dave meet Cameron. 

They knew Sebastian didn't like him and even though they didn't know he liked Dave, they still know that they're friends and there was no way that Dave meeting Cameron would sit well with him. 

Sebastian buried his face in his hands.

Everything was just wearing down on him. 

He couldn't think anymore, he almost ran out of the dining hall when he saw Dave standing there with Thad. This whole Dave thing was just making him vulnerable whenever Dave was near and making him sad and just full of self-loathing. 

If he didn't have Nick and Jeff he didn't even know what he would do, probably something dangerous that he would regret. 

Even though Sebastian was full of self-hatred and self-loathing he never thought about self-harm. He knew that those who did weren't weak; they were just at their wit's end.

The last straw.

The only way they felt they could deal with what they were going through was to feel pain instead of the emptiness.

They just wanted to feel. 

Sebastian did feel that way sometimes, but he was extremely afraid of blood. It was so bad that the sight of a knee scrap as a child would make him faint. But sometimes he preferred the emptiness; if he couldn't feel then he couldn't get hurt. 

Most of the time Sebastian would just attempt to channel it into lacrosse, use that as fuel to drive him and make him worthy of being team captain, though he was worth next to nothing as a person.

Sebastian's eyes stung with unshed tears and he fell back and curled up on his side. 

A knock sounded at his door.

"Sebby, are you okay? Can we come in?" Sebastian didn't want Nick and Jeff to see him so weak again especially since the last time was just this morning. But he also didn't want to feel so alone.

"Yeah, come in." Jeff and Nick walked in hand in hand and Sebastian managed a tiny smile at his two friends, but it fell off his face as soon as he saw Dave's large frame appear in his doorway. 

Sebastian quickly rolled over onto his other side facing the wall to try and hide his tears. 

Why was he always fucking crying all of a sudden? 

He felt the bed dip beside his back and a hand run up and down his back soothingly.

"Seb, what's wrong? If you want, Nick can get him to leave. But I think you should talk, he was worried about you." Jeff whispered low enough so that only Sebastian heard him. Sebastian was happy that it was Jeff who was attempting to comfort him and not Dave.

He might have run out of his own room.

"You're right Jeff, but you know why I don't want to. I'm not good enough."

"You are Sebs, just give him a chance. He might surprise you." The actual words of their whispered conversation went unheard by Dave and Nick but they both knew they were whispering about Dave.

"Okay."

"Do you want us to stay?"

"No, I owe him an explanation and we should talk in private, you know?"

"Of course Sebby, text us if you need us…for anything."

"I will Jeff, thank you."

"No problem at all, I love you Sebs." Sebastian sat up and faced Jeff and smiled warmly and reached out and squeezed his hand. Jeff stood up and grabbed Nick's hand and led him out of the room. 

The silence after the door clicked shut was tense and neither boy really knew what to say.

"Are you okay?" Dave spoke softly and sat down on the bed in front of Sebastian. Sebastian wanted to jump off the bed and go and stand in the far corner of the room but he knew that wouldn't help the situation so he stayed where he was and shrugged.

"I've been better," Sebastian spoke so quietly Dave almost missed what he said.

Sebastian couldn't look in Dave's eyes, he knew that if he did he would cry and that would lead to questions. Questions that he didn't want to nor did he think he could answer without ruining their friendship.

"Bas, did I do something wrong?" Sebastian looked up at that and saw Dave looking miserable and upset.

"Of course not. None of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me because I'm such a fuck-up."

"That makes no sense, Sebastian. I know I crossed a line last night holding you the way I did. I mean just because you're gay doesn't mean that you automatically would go for me just because I happen to be gay as well. I'm probably not even your type, being fat and hairy and shit." Sebastian was stunned, he never heard anyone talk about themselves as negatively as he did but Dave was giving him a run for his money. 

He supposed it made sense; he and Dave were actually quite similar in more ways than one. Maybe they needed each other, needed each other to take away the pain and self-hatred.

"No Dave, having you hold me was amazing. I felt so safe and protected in your arms like you could chase away all of my demons. But I got scared and I ran because I can't handle feelings. I told you that I don't trust people."

"But you said you trusted me. Do you think I could hurt you, Bas? Do you think I could live with myself if I ever made you feel anything but happiness? I know my track record isn't that great but I could never hurt you and if I did, I wouldn't be able to feel anything but sadness and self-hatred. I would hate myself if I ever hurt you." Dave reached forward and ran his fingers down Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut and his chest filled with warmth. 

Was this happiness? Was this love? He looked up at Dave and smiled softly. Dave cupped Sebastian's jaw and started to lean forward slowly, clearly giving Sebastian time to say no or to back away.

But he didn't want to, he wanted to be happy, he wanted to be loved. 

He wanted to be happy and loved by Dave. 

Was that too much to ask? 

Dave was inches away from Sebastian's face and he could feel Dave's warm breath caressing his face softly.

Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for Dave's lips to press against his.

_Nobody will ever love you, Sebastian. You're a fucking slag. A dirty, fickle, used up, worthless whore. Just give up and go find a nameless face to fuck and leave this poor innocent boy alone._

Sebastian's eyes shot open and he jumped back quickly.

He couldn't do this, Sebastian knew that it was all true.

As soon as Dave found out about his past, the guys he fucked and why he fucked them, he would leave him. And leave Sebastian more broken than he already was. 

Who wants to be with a slut like him anyway?

Because that's all Sebastian was anymore, regardless of his reasons.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" Dave's forehead was scrunched up with confusion.

"Nothing is wrong Karofsky, I just didn't want to kiss you. Is that a crime?" Sebastian's walls were going up, he would rather feel nothing than this heart-wrenching pain he was feeling.

He knew he was no good for Dave, and that he would never be with him.

He also didn't want to feel the guilt he knew he would undoubtedly feel about what he had to say to get Dave out of his room as fast as possible.

"Sebastian, no. Stop it. You're getting defensive. I know you're scared but you can trust me. I would never hurt you. You're special Bas, you're special to me." Sebastian could feel his defenses cracking.

He could feel the sadness and the hurt trying to seep back in.

Dave needed to leave so that he could get them back up and keep them up.

"Oh please Karofsky, you sound pathetic. What makes you think that means anything to me? You were right I don't dig on chubby boys who will be bald by the time they're thirty, so you should just go and pour your heart out to somebody who actually gives a fuck." Sebastian knew he would have hit a nerve.

Dave told him what Kurt said to him that fateful day in the locker room and he knew how it had made him feel his worst.

He could feel terrible about it later but he had to get Dave out now.

Dave looked heart broken.

He stood up and just stared at Sebastian.

The longer Dave just stood there, the more Sebastian could feel his walls slipping and the heart-wrenching pain of fucking up one of his few meaningful friendships was seeping back in. 

He knew he would never have a chance with Dave after this. 

But then suddenly Dave didn't look broken anymore. He kind of smiled and Sebastian frowned at that. 

Why was he smiling?

"No Sebastian, I won't let you do this. You aren't going to push me away. I know you don't want to. I know you're scared but I won't let you do this. You just wait, Bas. You'll see soon enough." With that, Dave walked to his door, turned the knob and walked out leaving Sebastian sitting there wondering what had just happened.

O.O.O

"Nicky I'm so worried. I just want Seb to be happy and I really think that Dave will make him happy."

"I know Jeffy, I want him to be happy too. He deserves it…they both do." Nick and Jeff were cuddled together on Nick's bed with Nick arms holding Jeff to his body tightly and Jeff's head resting on his chest.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah Jeffy?"

"What made you confront me about my feelings? How did you know? When did you decide that you loved me?" Jeff leaned back and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Well I can basically pin point it to that one day when we walked around Dalton when it was snowing. Remember the snowflakes were huge and it wasn't that cold out because there was no wind?"

"Oh yeah, that day was fun."

"Yeah and I just remember you running ahead of me a bit and you had your tongue sticking out and were trying to catch snowflakes on your tongue. Then you stopped and stared at the sky and a huge smile spread across your face you spun around on the spot with your arms out and you said—"

"'I'm so glad I get to spend so much of my time with you, Nicky.' Then you smiled and said you were glad we were the best of friends. Really, it was that day that you realized that you loved me?"

"Yep, it was just a moment of clarity, like everything finally lined up and made sense in my stupid head. I was in love with you and I didn't realize it until you danced around in the snow." Jeff smiled and reached up and grabbed Nick's jaw and pulled him down for a kiss. Nick pulled back and smiled at Jeff.

Nick pulled back and smiled at Jeff.

"As for knowing about your feelings, I figured it out one day when I walked out of the shower and you got all red faced and checked me out. I was already in love with you so it made me really happy because that meant you might return my feelings so then I did it again deliberately to see if I could get the same reaction and I did but then you ran away and I was worried I crossed a line.

"Then I realized we should just talk and get everything in the open. So I guess you could say it was a selfish reason why I wanted you to admit your feelings because I wanted you to be mine."

"Well I'm glad that you were selfish because I needed you to do that otherwise I probably would have never said anything. I had myself convinced that just because you liked boys as well as girls, that didn't mean you liked me."

"I didn't like you Jeffy…I loved you and I love you. Don't doubt my feelings for you because they're so strong that I find it very hard to control myself around you." Nick leaned down and rested his forehead against Jeff's.

"Don't I know it, but I don't doubt you're feelings for me anymore. I know better."

"Good Jeffy because I love you more than I think you understand."

"No I understand because I feel the same way." Jeff then sealed his lips to Nick's.

O.O.O

Dave reached his dorm room, opened the door, and sat heavily on his bed. 

He didn't know what to do. 

On the one hand, he wanted to shake Sebastian and demand him to stop being so damned stubborn and let Dave love him already.

But, on the other hand, he knew Sebastian had to come to him. Therefore, he had to tread carefully.

When Sebastian first said those hateful words exactly the same way Kurt had made him want to throw up.

Sebastian knew what those words did, how badly they hurt Dave, and yet he said the same ones right back to him.

Dave almost ran out crying when Sebastian called him pathetic and to go tell somebody who cares making it sound like he didn't care about Dave. But he only stood and watched Sebastian.

He wanted to see the finality in Sebastian's eyes.

He wanted to see that Sebastian meant every word he said.

But the longer he stayed, the more remorse and unshed tears he saw come into Sebastian's eyes.

Dave couldn't help but smile a little bit, Sebastian didn't mean it at all he just wanted to get him to leave.

Leave for good but Dave knew better.

Sebastian was going to kiss him, he knew that now.

So he said his piece and it was a little foreboding but he was happy. Now he just had to figure out how to get Sebastian to realize they were perfect for each other.

That he needed Sebastian and Sebastian needed him.

He needed to woo Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
